LUNA DE SANGRE
by CanoDark
Summary: Está cegada por el odio y los celos, lo único que quiere es vengarse de esa chica que le robó a su prometido. Es una guerrera, una amazona y esta vez no deberá fallar en su objetivo. Ellos la hirieron de la peor manera y ahora deberán pagarlo ¿lo conseguirá? Se siente sola y su única compañía es la luna roja que alumbra la noche.


**LUNA DE SANGRE**

Esta vez no fallaré, no debo fallar.

Debo vengarme de esa chica violenta y poco femenina. Esa insignificante mujer que no tiene nada que hacer contra mí.

Yo siempre he sido mejor, soy una amazona, la mejor guerrera de mi aldea; ella nunca ha logrado vencerme en combate, mi cuerpo es mucho más sensual que el suyo, yo sí sé cocinar y las labores domésticas son técnicas que domino a la perfección

Entonces, con tantas virtudes no puedo aceptar que él la prefiera. Es obvio que esa tonta utilizó algún hechizo para envolverlo. Algo debió hacer para que él cayera a sus pies ...

¡No, no lo acepto!

Ranma jamás haría eso. Lo comprobé cuando usé la joya invertida, él me persiguió a mí, solo a mí, no le importó nada esa estúpida, la dejó para seguirme a mí. Eso significa que le gusto y mucho. Aún recuerdo cómo esa infeliz arruinó todo usando la joya del lado contrario y confesándole su amor a mi airen.

¿Y él cómo reaccionó? Casi se emocionó porque ella se le declarara, maldita seas Akane Tendo. Pero toda tu felicidad se acaba esta noche. Ranma es mío, es mi prometido y nadie me lo quitará.

¡La odio!, la odio con toda mi alma. No había experimentado esto ni siquiera en el monte Fénix cuando mi prometido le gritó que la amaba; yo sé que mi Ranma solo se dejó llevar por la tristeza, y hasta sentí compasión por ella, un poco nada más, pero luego de enterarme de lo que hizo fue creciendo en mí un odio puro.

Hoy cumpliré mi venganza del beso de la muerte y estoy segura que mi airen querrá defenderla de mi furia, por eso primero debo convertirlo en gato a él, alejarlo de ella, dejarla desprotegida y a mi merced; y solo puedo lograr eso si me presento en mi felina forma.

Le haré pagar con su vida el arrebatarme a mi futuro esposo obligándolo a casarse con ella. ¿Cómo lo hizo la idiota esa? ¿En qué momento nos descuidó a todos para presionar a Ranma a aceptarla? Porque eso fue, seguro ella lo presionó para que la tomara como esposa. Quisiera saber cómo lo convenció, pero esa confesión se la sacaré antes de matarla.

Hace varias horas que vigilo el dojo Tendo. Mi peludo y pequeño cuerpo felino es perfecto para esto, no me cansa estar en este árbol. Espero que todos se duerman para poner en marcha mi plan, es sencillo. Llevo en mi hocico un diminuto espino venenoso que mi bisabuela consiguió en su último viaje a China, es de una planta mortífera y funciona como el aguijón de una abeja. Solo es cuestión de clavársela en un lugar inaccesible de su cuerpo para que el veneno se libere y con eso dé inicio su agonía. Si está dormida, el dolor la despertará y podré obligarla a confesar, aunque debe ser rápido porque el veneno es tan letal que en cuestión de minutos morirá. Tengo colocada cerca de la ventana de su habitación una botella con agua caliente para regresar a mi cuerpo original y destruirla con mis propias manos.

Ya es el momento ...

Creo que ya es media noche y la casa se encuentra en penumbras. Primero debo verlo a él, me encantaría acostarme a su lado y despertar juntos como esa vez que me metí sin su consentimiento a su futón. Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo. Aunque no me correspondió el beso que le di al conocerlo, al menos puedo presumir que soy la única que lo ha besado. Ya sé que el muy tonto se atrevió a besar a Akane convertido en gato y lo odié también por hacerlo, porque fue él quien besó a esa imbécil, nadie lo obligó y la hizo probar sus labios como lo hice yo, sé que algo lo movió a hacerlo, algo en su subconsciente, pero para mi fortuna él no lo recuerda y así puedo asegurar que la única mujer que lo ha besado soy yo.

Camino despacio por el tejado de la casa, con cuidado dejo el espino cerca de la ventana de Akane, lo tomaré después. Llego hasta la ventana de mi amado y entro sigilosamente.

¡¿Qué demonios?!...

¿Vacío?

La habitación de mi airen está vacía. Imposible, a esta hora ya debería estar dormido. Seguramente salió por agua o por comida, será mejor que lo espere...

¡Demonios!, llevo aquí unos veinte minutos y él no regresa, será mejor que salga a buscarlo. Recorro la casa, la conozco a la perfección; aunque se trate de la familia de mi peor enemiga debo reconocer que son bastante hospitalarios y albergan a todo el que llegue a su puerta.

Ranma no está en la cocina...

Tampoco hay nadie en el baño...

Voy al dojo y está en completo silencio y oscuridad...

Estoy comenzando a desesperarme, no estoy loca. Vi perfectamente que estaba en la casa, cenaron todos en familia y no salió por ninguna puerta, pero ¿dónde se habrá metido?

He recorrido las habitaciones y mi inventario se reduce a… maestro pervertido dormido, patriarca Tendo dormido, hermanas de rival dormidas, suegros dormidos, solo me falta revisar el cuarto de ella.

Subo de nuevo por el tejado para dirigirme a la ventana de Akane...

¿Qué pasó aquí? Mi botella de agua caliente no está ...

¡NO!

No no no…

¡EL ESPINO VENENOSO NO ESTÁ!

Pero ¿cómo? Si lo dejé pegado al vidrio y no se pudo haber caído a menos que alguien abriera la…

¡Alguien abrió la ventana y tiró mis objetos! ¿Será que chica violenta se dio cuenta?

Veo que no está totalmente cerrada, hay un espacio por el que puedo meterme. Entro con sigilo a la habitación, está en completa oscuridad. Menos mal que mi vista felina me ayuda a enfocar perfectamente el entorno.

Desde mi altura veo demasiado alto el escritorio y el sillón. Todo tiene tamaños descomunales. Unos sonidos ahogados me hacen voltear hacia la cama...

¡¿QUÉ?!

¡NO!

¡NO! ¡NO! NO

¡RANMA!

No puedo moverme, mi cuerpo no responde. Un dolor muy grande me invade y me impide reaccionar.

En esa cama está mi prometido sentado con Akane en su regazo...

¡ESTÁN DESNUDOS!

¡MI AIREN ESTÁ BESANDO A ESA INFELIZ!

Puedo verlos retozar y tragarse sus gemidos.

Mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos, no quiero ver, pero tampoco puedo cerrar los ojos. Están demasiado sumidos en ellos mismos que no se han dado cuenta que estoy aquí al pie de la cama viéndolos hacer el amor de una manera bastante ardiente.

¿Por qué airen? ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? ¿Acaso debo golpearte e insultarte para que me quieras? Yo no soy como ella, yo no puedo tratarte mal, yo soy capaz de arrastrarme por ti, de besar el piso por donde caminas, de procurar nuestra felicidad asegurando que me ames, aunque con hechizos, pero es por nuestro futuro.

Ranma la besa, la besa como nunca me besó a mí, como nunca me correspondió a mí. La acaricia, la toca y puedo escuchar sus jadeos.

¡Cómo los odio! Y más a ti Akane Tendo ¿qué le hiciste a mi hombre?

-Te amo Ranma... - dice esa zorra al oído de mi amado. Lo escuché desde aquí donde sigo parada, nunca había detestado tanto mis sentidos felinos desarrollados como ahora.

Gimen bajito los dos, pero yo percibo el sonido como si proviniera de altos parlantes.

-Yo también te amo Akane, más que a mi vida, lo sabes...

¡Suficiente!, no puedo ver ni escuchar nada más. Doy un salto a la ventana y no me importa si me ven salir, no creo que se den cuenta. Mis ojos se opacan con mis lágrimas. Mi corazón está roto, el dolor es muy grande. Subo al techo y grito, grito con todas mis fuerzas, el sonido que sale de mí es el de un animal lastimado, porque así me siento y así me veo.

El tiempo pasa, no soy consciente de cuánto, mi llanto va aminorando y ahora me invade una rabia irracional, una furia que solo puede calmarse reclamando sangre, sangre de esa maldita mujer que me ha quitado lo que yo más amo. Pero también siento odio por él, por dejarse hechizar, por estar siempre con ella, por protegerla, por amarla ...

¡Los odio y ahora me cobraré con sus vidas esta humillación! ¡Los mataré a los dos y ya nada me importa!

Salto de nuevo hacia la ventana para entrar y matarlos como pueda, a arañazos y mordiscos si es posible.

¡La ventana está cerrada!

¡Los malditos la cerraron!

Miro a través de la cortina mal colocada y solo alcanzo a ver cómo mi amado está ahora encima esa mujerzuela y las piernas de ella le rodean la cintura, se mueven con vigor y yo siento que moriré de odio, de rabia y de tristeza.

Debo volver al neko hanten, debo recuperar mi forma humana para poder matarlos a ambos con mis propias manos, esto no se los perdonaré. Esta ofensa es lo último que hicieron es sus vidas.

Intento saltar hacia el árbol, pero mis ojos están de nuevo llenos de lágrimas y no me permiten ver bien, caigo estrepitosamente hacia el suelo. Mi instinto me dicta a estirar las patas para caer en cuatro puntos evitando mayores daños. Siento un ligero dolor en una de mis patas, pero no le doy importancia, debo ir al restaurante lo más rápido posible.

¿Qué me pasa? De pronto, un dolor intenso me frena. No estoy ni cerca de llegar, una de mis patas se siente lastimada, mi respiración comienza a agitarse y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar. El dolor se hace insoportable.

Ya no puedo seguir andando, con cuidado levanto la pata adolorida para ver qué ocurre...

¡EL ESPINO VENENOSO!

Tengo clavado el espino venenoso, seguramente al caer se me incrustó.

Es el fin, no podré llegar con mi bisabuela...

No podré despedirme de nadie...

No podré cobrar venganza con esos bastardos...

Ni siquiera puedo pedir ayuda porque todos están dormidos y nadie le hará caso a un gato tirado en la calle...

Hasta aquí llegué, moriré en pocos minutos, pero al menos ya no sentiré este dolor del alma y del corazón.

Adiós airen, espero de corazón que sufras mucho y que esa mujer que preferiste se muera de la forma más atroz posible...

Te amo y te odio con toda mi alma Ranma Saotome.

Y a ti Akane Tendo, te esperaré en el infierno maldita zorra porque ahí terminarás, ya lo verás.

Siento que el dolor va menguando y que la oscuridad se va apoderando de mí, lo último que alcanzo a ver es la luna roja, esa luna de sangre es la única que me despide, dos parpadeos, un último suspiro y todo termina.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Si llegaste hasta aquí te agradezco el tiempo que le dedicaste a esta historia. Este es mi segundo fic, si no has leído el primero, te invito a buscarlo con el título "ABANDONO". Debo confesar que me gustan los fics tristes, nostálgicos o dramáticos, pero tampoco me cierro a esas temáticas. También creo algunos fanarts que no están del todo perfectos, pero que salen de mi imaginación y mis pocas habilidades para el dibujo, y los hago con todo el amor que tengo a la obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Soy fanática de la pareja protagónica (RanmaXAkane).

De nuevo agradezco el tiempo que le dedicaste a "Luna de sangre" y espero que haya sido entretenido, ya que al fin y al cabo ese es el objetivo de los fanfics, entretener e imaginar situaciones que nunca se dan o se darán en las obras originales de sus autores.

Gracias y nos leeremos pronto.


End file.
